otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:The Witch Hunt Continues
: Liam! Get your ass out of bed and ready for school! : : LIAM... I... SA... i... d... G... e... t... d... r... : Dad? : What the hell...? ...Liam? : ...Chris? I ...I must've been dreaming... : I think I'm still dreaming... Something isn't right here... : I think I can see! : Yeah? ...Can you see that this is definitely not my room? : ...Yeah... Kinda... ...Where the hell are we? : This reminds me of that time we woke up in the hospital. I'll check it out. : I was right. This is like that time we "woke up" in the hospital. It looks like we're back at that bizarre shop. : We can buy more junk? : Suppose so. So how do we know this guy isn't another demon? : ...Guess we don't. : You alright man? : Y-yeah... I'm good. : Last time we were here things were a lot simpler, and I just recklessly drank that crap down without even thinking. : It's ok Chris... I bought a literal blob of dark matter... : ...Oh shit... I think the shop keep hung himself... : ...Umm... ...Ugh... : A... Customer? A customer! Oh, it's you two! There we are! How can I help you today? : ...Were you just dead? : I'm still dead, actually. : ...Why were you hanging from the ceiling? : I was sleeping, you two have any idea what time it is? : Oh... ...Kay... : I'll throw in a special fifth item as a bonus, how about that? : You know these had tags on them before. How are we supposed to know what they do? : Oh... Well all you have to do is ask. For instance, that item in your hand there, if you wear them you'll never lose your balance! And as long as you land on your feet, you can leap from any height without suffering injury! And for this one time only, the two of you can purchase a matching pair! : ...I'm not sure I like the green... They don't come in any other color do they? : Uh... Heh... Heh... ...Not in any multiverse that I know of... Heh... : Well I like the green. Can I try them on to make sure they fight? : Oh! They perfectly mold to fit your foot, I guarantee that they will be the most comfortable pair of sabatons you'll ever wear. : Sabatons? : Boots... Shoes... Sneakers... Same thing... Heh... Heh... : ...Well I'll be... They are comfy, even without socks. You don't want 'em? : I'll buy them... It's not as if I'll actually be able to see the color anyway... It'll also be nice if I'm not tripping and falling all over the place while I'm walking down the street. : I'll take this pair then. : Sold! Keep your feet on the ground! : ...What's this do? : Don't hold it so close to your face! Close one... : What the hell? : It's a little pipe keychain, that turns into an actual pipe! Convenient for self-defense and self-offense... Or... Other... Not-self offense... You know what I mean...? : So it's a keychain that turns into a weapon... That's pretty useful. : Hmm... Well... I could use something like this... And it's easy to carry around... It's kinda heavy. : I hesitate to ask... But what are those? : They're adrenaline shots. Inject them, and you get a real rush. Limited three shots, three uses. : What about that... "Bonus" crumpled up piece of paper? : When you're under direct starlight, your supernatural powers become stronger! : I think I'll buy that too. You don't mind, do you Liam? : Nope. Can't see the stars. : Thank you very much. Just pick up the paper and read what's written on it, out loud, and you'll permanently gain the effect! : ...Among the sleep she sends her few? : So how do I shrink this thing? : You just have to want to. Simple as that. : ...Huh. I'll take it. : The most powerful weapon in video games. : ...What? : Congratulations on your purchase! Only one item left... : I don't think I can afford it... Actually... I'm not even sure how I know I can't afford it, now that I think about it. : I'll pass... Drinking rainbow moonshine is one thing... But needles... Think'n that's where I draw the line... : Well then, I'll have another shipment of items coming in on Monday! Until then, thank you for your patronage! : Let's go I guess. : Cool. : Master Chris... It's time to wake up. : ...Agatha? : You've been sleeping for some time now. : What time is it? : You slept for nearly thirty-six hours... It's five in the afternoon, Saturday. : What?! : Calm down, Master Chris... After what you've been through, you needed the rest. How are you feeling? : ...Pretty good actually... ...I've been asleep for almost two days? ...Nemo... What... Was that thing? The huge thing that attacked that... Fire demon... Or whatever the hell it was... : I'm sure you have a great deal more questions, Master Chris... Lady Natalya told me to keep my distance while you went through these... Changes. She wished you to find your own way. : Are you supposed to be telling me this? : Oh yes, it's quite all-right. Lady Natalya... So far as I can tell, seems... Pleased with you after what happened that night. : Really? She seemed really... Pissed... That night... : She wishes to speak with you, so go on and get dressed and head to your mother's room. : ...Where's Liam? : I set up one of the guest rooms for him. I watched what he did that night. He saved your life. So far as I'm concerned, that's enough to earn his place here. Now get dressed, your mother has been waiting for some time, don't waste her good conscious. }} : : It is open. : ...Mother? : ...You've undergone your second shedding. : ...I don't understand. : Orion already cleaned you of your old skin, while you slept. So few go through the second change... : ...You're not mad at me anymore? : My disappointment has abated, if that's what you mean. However you must still complete your trail, should you wish to save your friend, and if you fail that trial... My generosity will wear.. Thin. : ...Is... That why you wanted to talk to me? Because... Of the change? : No. I invited you into this place, because you are becoming ever-more a part of this family. As such, you may ask of me three questions, and I will answer all three truthfully. : ...Any three... What are you going to do with the Gates on the land you're buying? : You know of that? : : You are learning quickly then... ...I seek to buy them all, and control them. Keep them under my supervision. This place is a wilderness of supernatural influence. I will make sure that it doesn't stay that way. Someone needs to bring control to this chaos, this is a good place to start. : What was that... Giant snake that I saw last- The other night, in the rain. : The summoned a hell-spawn incurred my ire and appetite. So I went forth to aid you... To put it more concisely... The creature was me. : So that really was you then... : Our family is capable of feats that mortal men can hardly comprehend, nor should they have to. In the days of old, mankind was steeped in superstitious belief and religion. They feared what went bump in the night and they raised arms against it... However modern humanity is comfortable living in ignorance and I've come to believe that they should remain in their obliviousness. So I keep my nature secret from them, as should you. Not out of fear, but out of power. Knowledge is strength, and what they don't know, makes them weak... Do you understand? : I understand... Thanks... For saving me. : ...Your final question? : Do you love me? : : : ...I am unsure what I feel... I do not want you to be harmed or killed. I have a need to protect you... -but that doesn't mean I have a need to keep you safe from me. Everything I've done was to help you become stronger. To help you stand on your own against the horrors you have, and will continue, to face. I am... Happy, to see that even in your human weaknesses, you are becoming strong. I am unsure if it is love that I feel... Though watching you fight against that warlock... It filled me with... Pride. Even in the face of death you were willing to stand defiant... : I'm sorry for making a deal with Nemo... I was just... Scared. : Your apology isn't needed. I suggest you get back to what you've been doing. The clock still runs against you, and you've not much more time. Pride or not, we had an agreement. Fail your trial and you fail me. Don't disappoint me, my son. : : So they keep you from losing your balance? : And supposedly if I fall from any height, they'll keep me from being hurt if I land on my feet. : I once knew a boy in grade school that swore he had a pair of boots that let him walk without ever becoming tired. He ended up running away from home, so perhaps it wasn't a total fabrication... : Is that Chris? : How'd you know it was me? : Agatha and Orion are here already, and today I realized that your mom doesn't make any noise when she walks... It's kinda scary. : I'll prepare you a plate, Master Chris. : Thanks Agatha. How are you two doing? : Well enough. Me and Liam have been working out the layout of the house so he can walk around unassisted. : I've got the path down between my room and your room well enough... The stairs are difficult though. I'm still trying to memorize how many there are... : How are you feeling Liam? : The police finished their inspection at my house, so they said I could go back... Agatha took me home today, and I got some of my things... She said it was alright if I brought Sunny back here. Agatha seems nice... : Sunny? : My cat... She keeps me company sometimes. : Oh. : She's friendly... But really fat. So she doesn't move much... I'll look after her. : Sit, eat. You haven't eaten in more than a day. : Thanks Agatha... : The police were here. That woman from the hospital. Bishop, was investigating the "Explosion" that took place here Saturday night. Natalya managed to convince the lot of them that it was a liquid propane tank that burst. No one intimidates like your mother... : So the cops bought that? : I think they were just happy enough to get away from her by the end of the night. : I think I know that feeling. She scares me... At least she can't paralyze me with that terrifying stare anymore... That must be the single benefit of being blind... Wait, she's not here is she? : Heh... She's up in her room... : The Detective called earlier, said he wanted to talk with us. Now that you're awake maybe we can head down there? Maybe he found us a witch... Or... I should say another witch I guess... : What? We need to go talk to him now, we're running out of time. Let'ths guoh! : ...Did he just leave me? : I'll help you to his car. Ready? : Yeah. : Absolutely not! : Well you guys are running outta options Odie, I don't know what else to tell you. : Even if he is, you're insane if you think I'm going to put him in that kind of danger after what happened to Leena! I'm not pulling him into this. Find someone else! : Who is that? Sounds familiar... Odie? : I think so. : Don't let me tri- ...Alright these shoes were a good investment. : You alright? : Yes. Yes I am. : Hey, you're here. We were just discussing your witch... : ...And? Any luck? : Depends on your definition. : What happened to the other one, the one that was with us at Pinesview. : Earliest she can get out here is sometime next weekend. : That's too late. Way too late. : Did you tell her what the situation was? : I tried to convey it as best I could, but she's unable to make the trip due to rather unique circumstances. : There's no one else? : Well there's- : No. Not anyone that I would want to bring in, and I'm going to put my foot down on this one. Which is something I've never done before. We'll find someone else. : We have like... Three days Odie... If even that... Nemo said we had less. : I don't understand... What's going here? : We have a possible candidate, but Odie doesn't want him included in this due to past... Tragedy. : Leena? : You've heard of her? : Leena... Leena... : I saw a picture of her in Leo's wallet. : She was Leo's girlfriend, and she was murdered a little over a year ago. : She wasn't just murdered, she was sacrificed, to bring back another witch from the dead. So we're only going to bring in this other kid as a last resort. Understand? Once we've dried up all possible leads. I'll speak with him. : : Well who else could we ask? What about the twins? Have you contacted them yet? Maybe they know someone. : They wouldn't know anyone we don't. : They're not witches? What are they? : Marked Ones, like me. That's what people who have demonic powers are called. : What about their family? Their parents? None of them know anyone? : ...Well... : Well I need a drink. : The Twin's grandmother is worth a shot! We have to try! : Wait, the Twin's grandmother is a witch? : I'm not sure if she is, but she's... Something. It's worth talking to her. : She's locked up tight in an asylum Odie. : Well... Asylum or not... I'll do whatever it takes to speak to her. If Odie doesn't want to bring in this other guy, I'll respect that for now. Last time I didn't listen to him I almost got my arm burned off. : Why is she in an asylum? : ...Uhh... She's had some problems... Integrating with normal... Society, so she checked back into the Riverside Asylum about a year or so ago. : ...Wait, she checked back in? As in, she was in the Asylum before? : She's a spooky old woman. Only spoke to her once, but she chilled me to the bone. : Did she check herself in? : Yeah, I think so. : Completely insane people don't usually do that... She must not be too bad off then... Right? : She was weird... But... ...She's always been nice to me and my brother. : Just keep in mind Odie... We're running out of time here. If this woman doesn't want to help us... We're going to need anyone we can get. : ...I know... : Well if you're really going to go through with this, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. That's almost an hour's drive, and there's no way they'd let in visitors this late... : Well... Give me your address and I'll drop by and pick you up in the morning Odie, we'll head there first thing. : Actually, can you give me a ride home? I think the buses stopped running, and you'll be able to see where I live. : Yeah... Maybe you can tell me more about this old woman on the way... : Before you go, Chris... A heads up, try to steer clear of Officer Bishop from now on, alright? I spoke with her this morning, and it's obvious that you're on her bad side, which is somethin you just don't want. : Yeah... I figured she didn't like me. I kind of mouthed off to her back at the hospital... I figured that'd come back to bit me in the ass... Seems like she's looking for excuses to arrest me. : Well I gotta say, you're makin it real easy for her, from what I've heard. : Thanks Detective Murdoc... I'll try to keep a lower profile. : Well good luck kids. Meet up back here after you speak with the asylum inmate... Maybe we can set up a game plan depending on the outcome... And when you meet her, play nice, alright? ...Odie'll give you the rundown as to why she's not someone you wanna threaten or piss off. : Man... Can't we just catch a break for once and meet a really powerful nice person? : I don't think it works that way... Thanks again Detective. : I'll pull an all-nighter, make some calls to Vegas, see if I can't get a witch from Nevada down here. Until then, seeya. : Seeya Detective. ...Or... Not... Bye... I guess.